Hostfiction, ¡deja volar tu imaginación!
by Merveilleux Roco
Summary: Navegando por la web uno siempre encuentra cosas inesperadas. A veces cosas algo traumáticas. Lo que es seguro es que Hikaru y Kaoru jamás volverán a ver a sus fans  ni al mundo  de la misma forma. Los efectos del fanfiction en la gente.


**Hola! Acá vengo de nuevo, trayéndoles esto. Un momento de aburrimiento extremo.**

**Es más que obvio que los personajes no me pertenecen. Aunque podrían. Mierda. (?)**

**Bueno, no es estrictamente nada. Puede ser algo OoC (no tanto como el Kyouya de Hostfiction, pero algo) a veces, lo siento. Inicialmente es un oneshoot, pero estaba pensando en extenderlo algo. Tengo varias ideas en mente. Igual y ya se verá, a partir del público que tenga este fic ._.**

**Extremadamente general. Los dejo para que lean.**

**

* * *

**

Su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla, completamente ensimismado en lo que leía. La mano que dirigía el mouse se movió unos centímetros. Clickeó.

Su gemelo estaba mirando el techo en un estado de aburrimiento comparable al que debe sobrellevar un guardia nocturno cada anochecer. O mayor.

—Kaoru, ¿qué haces? —preguntó, por quinta vez, esperando que esta vez su hermano se dignara a contestarle. Algunas palabras prácticamente indescifrables escaparon de la boca del aludido—. ¿eh?

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, el mayor se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su gemelo. Haría unas dos horas que estaba ahí sentado con esa expresión ligeramente traumatizada. Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y no apartaba la vista del texto ni un segundo. Parecía bastante abstraído.

Hikaru lo zarandeó un poco desde detrás, haciendo que su gemelo reaccionara.

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —cuestionó, volviendo en sí y observando confundido a la persona que se encontraba detrás suyo.

—¿Qué lees? —cuestionó éste sin miramientos, mientras curioseaba la lectura.

—Yo...

Kaoru no había llegado a formular ningún tipo de explicación antes de que su hermano se sentara a su lado y comenzara a leer la información de la página.

""

Vio, en la parte superior de la página, junto a una foto de los siete miembros del Host Club sonríendo alegremente.

"¡Deja volar tu imaginación!"

—¿Qué...? ¿Kaoru, qué es esto?

El menor parecía extrañamente avergonzado, aunque no se negó a responder la pregunta.

—Es un sitio que crearon las clientas hace bastante. Jamás había oído hablar de él, llegué de pura casualidad leyendo los comentarios en la página del club.

—¿Y para qué se supone que sirve? —preguntó interesado, sacándole la mano a su hermano del mouse y colocando la suya propia. Se dispuso a navegar un poco por el sitio, impresionado por las cosas que veía.

—Ellas... escriben historias en base a nosotros. Le dicen fanfiction.

—¿Fanfiction?

—Ficción de fans. —explicación completamente innecesaria—. He estado leyendo acerca de lo que es. Todo esto me parece que entra en la categoría de RPS.

—RPS... no, no tengo ni idea de qué pueda significar eso. —aceptó Hikaru, mientras seguía haciendo click en diversos links de la página.

—Real Person Slash. Básicamente son todas historias de amor entre nosotros siete. Aunque también hay cosas de drama, angst, aventura... las clientas son bastante imaginativas.—aclaró el menor, despojándose de cualquier tipo de embarazo.

—Wow, es como ser el personaje de una novela...

—¡Exacto! ¡Es demasiado extraño! Me pasaría todo el día leyéndolas.

—¡Oh, yo quiero, yo quiero! —pidió emocionado, dirigiéndole toda la atención a la página mientras su hermano le explicaba más o menos de que iba.

Estaba dividida en categorías. Podías buscar historias por género o por pareja. También por Rated. Había una categoría extra en donde un personaje se llamaba "tú" que era básicamente en donde las clientas hacían realidad sus fantasías con su host favorito.

Existía una categoría para cada Host individualmente. Incluso ellos dos, a los que siempre metían en la misma bolsa, tenían una categoría diferente. Si buscabas por parejas lo que había sorprendido más a los gemelos era la cantidad de fanáticas que tenía la de Kyouya/Tamaki. Eso era exactamente lo que el menor estaba leyendo.

—Es... escalofríante. —Susurró Hikaru, con la misma expresión semi-traumatizada que exhibía su gemelo hacía unos minutos.

—Lo sé. Además, en la mayoría hay un OoC descarado en Kyouya.

—¿Eh?

—Out of Character. Así le dicen cuando un personaje se sale de su personalidad. Como... esto. —murmuró Kaoru, que ya se había vuelto todo un experto, señalando la historia que tenían frente a ellos en ese momento.

Era un oneshoot (como oportunamente se encargó de instruír Kaoru después) Kyouya/Tamaki. Definitivamente el menor no se equivocaba al hablar de OoC, pues el moreno se había convertido de un día para el otro en alguien increíblemente demostrativo e incluso aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para susurrarle un "Te amo" a su rubia pareja.

Era, como bien decían, escalofriante.

—¿Y nosotros? —he ahí la pregunta que Kaoru se temía. Había estado leyendo un par de cosas y no estaba seguro de... bueno, esas chicas eran bastante menos inocentes de lo que aparentaban. Él mismo no había podido evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Estás seguro? —pensaba hacerle una advertencia, decirle que prácticamente podría clasificarse como relato erótico, pero prefirió callarse la boca. Sus clientas, aquellas que gustaban de lo prohibido, eran posiblemente las más atrevidas. Probablemente se debería a que su papel en el club era mucho menos "puro" que el de los demás

—¡Claro! Es la parte divertida, ¿o no?

—Supongo...

Con un suspiro, el menor dio click a la categoría parejas, en donde sí estaban abarcados ellos dos. La lentitud con que lo hacía no llegó a exasperar a Hikaru, pues estaba entretenido mirando otras cosas.

—Wow, wow, wow, espera. ¿Tú con Kyouya? —comento, casi a la vez que la pantalla de las categorías desaparecía para dar paso a aquella que estaba dedicada a ellos dos. El menor bajó la mirada y soltó una risita nerviosa. También había estado leyendo de eso. La verdad es que su actitud, normalmente bastante desvergonzada, se había esfumado leyendo esas cosas.

—Y tú quedas con Tamaki. —comentó, a modo de broma, desviando la atención un poco. A Hikaru la idea de aguantarse a Tamaki como pareja pareció no agradarle lo más mínimo—. Bah, hay mucho Hikaru/Haruhi, también. —comentó en un susurro casi inaudible.

Era realmente raro porque, al ser escrito por las clientas, Haruhi era tomado como un personaje masculino. Aún así ellas se habían percatado de ciertas actitudes de su hermano y del rubio, así que el TamaHaru y HikaHaru —aparentemente les divertía juntar nombres— tenían una considerable cantidad de público.

Más público que ellos incluso.

Kaoru no supo por qué eso le había resultado tan... ofensivo.

—Bueno, puedes leer en paz, iré a bañarme. —anunció. No quería estar ahí cuando empezara a leer esas cosas. No, no, en absoluto.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero no será divertido si no lo lees conmigo! —se quejó el mayor, haciendo una mueca.

—Yo ya me he leído demasiados. Además ya vengo, no tardaré nada. Luego me dices. —"o mejor no", pensó. Suspiró mientras se dirigía a la ducha.

El mayor se encogió e hombros. A medida que elegía las historias varias preguntas surgían en su mente. ¿Qué se supone que era Angst? ¿y Mpreg? la curiosidad estaba empezando a matarlo, así que decidió informarse. Abrió una nueva ventana de internet y buscó los términos.

—¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA! ¡¿Embarazo masculino? —el grito le llegó al menor hasta la ducha, que asintió tristemente, como traumatizado, a pesar de saber que nadie podía verlo. Había leído un par de esos. Era... perturbador. Casi tanto como imaginar a Kyouya en pareja— ¿Kaoru qué rayos...? —gritó, para que su gemelo escuchara.

—Bah, no le hagas ascos a nada. Lee. Te pasarás un buen rato. —aseguró el menor, que se oía lejano desde el baño. Hikaru inspiró algo atemorizado y se dedicó a leer todo lo que encontraba.

•••

Cuando Kaoru salió de la ducha, lo primero que vio fue a su hermano mordiéndose el pulgar y balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante sobre la silla mientras observaba abstraído la pantalla. Sus ojos denotaban un horror indescriptible y respiraba con algo de dificultad.

El menor se acercó por detrás y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, quizás intentando que volviera en sí. Funcionó, aunque no cómo había esperado. Su hermano, que había dado un salto y se había caído al piso, ahora buscaba desesperadamente al ánima que lo había tocado.

—¡Ah, Kaoru! —exclamó, antes de abrazar sus piernas, sin levantarse. El aludido lo observó, creyendo entender qué había sucedido. Sí, las historias eran realmente traumatizantes. Quizás no para tanto, pero Hikaru siempre había sido algo suceptible—. Fue horrible, horrible. —susurraba, con los ojos cerrados mientras se restregaba contra su pierna. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Eh, tranquilo, ¿que pasa? ¿Qué leíste? —preguntó el joven, agachándose para darle algunas palmaditas en la cabeza, cuál amo a perro abandonado.

Sólo al oír las palabras de su gemelo, el mayor paró de lloriquear para cuestionarse algo que no se le había ocurrido pensar. No estaba completamente seguro de querer que su gemelo supiera de eso. Quizás quedaría tan traumado como él y luego ya no querría acercársele y... y... no, ¡no quería contarle!

—¿Pasiones que envenenan? Summary, blablabla, advertencias blablabla incesto, ¡¿muerte de un personaje, sadomasoquismo? —leyó Kaoru, observando la pantalla para buscar el origen del trauma de su gemelo. Hikaru interpretó dicha acción como el final; ya no había vuelta atrás. Volvió a lloriquear.

Kaoru sabía que "muerte de un personaje", estando en esa categoría, se podía tomar directamente como su propia muerte. Por alguna razón varias autoras de angst decidían "asesinarlo" para hacer foco en el sufrimiento de su hermano. Era lisa y llanamente horrible. Había leído por ahí que el matar al uke era un clásico del angst yaoi.

Sin dejar de leer lo que se presentaba en pantalla, el menor se sentó en la silla, ignorando olímpicamente a su gemelo. Hikaru pataleaba y gritaba, intentando llamar su atención, con el único fin de impedir que leyera tan abominable sacrilegio.

Era un oneshoot no muy largo y con un nivel medio de narrativa. Leyendo a una velocidad impresionante, Kaoru sintetizó su contenido: básicamente Hikaru lo violaba, celoso de una supuesta relación con Kyouya. El menor se estremeció. El mayor vio en el acto la señal de que había terminado de leer. Dejó de lloriquear para sentarse en un rincón oscuro, al más puro estilo de Tamaki. Algo que jamás haría en una situación normal.

—Ya, está bien —susurró Kaoru, acercándosele para tranquilizarlo. Hikaru parecía un gatito asustado.

—No, no está bien... —murmuraba, haciendo un puchero invisible para su gemelo, ya que su cabeza estaba escondida entre sus rodillas

—Es sólo un fanfiction, no es real —le dijo, mientras le hacía algunas caricias. Él pareció tranquilizarse un poco al recibir dicha muestra de afecto.

La verdad es que Hikaru temía que su hermano le tuviera miedo. ¿Qué sucedería si ya no se le quería acercar? Esa historia era ridícula, podía ser muy celoso pero jamás le haría nada a su gemelo. Era lo más importante que tenía, la persona que más quería, ¿por qué habría de dañarlo?

El mayor se abrazó a su hermano, buscando ese contacto con ansias. Kaoru correspondió al abrazo mientras le seguía susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Yo... Sabes que jamás te haría nada, ¿verdad? —cuestionó, aún algo perturbado. El menor profundizó más el abrazo, tomándolo como parte de la respuesta.

—Claro que lo sé, tranquilo.

Hikaru suspiró, se separó con dificultad y se levantó con algo de lentitud, seguido de su hermano. Se sentó en una de las camas, aliviado y traumatizado al mismo tiempo.

En su mente se repetían constantemente las escenas de lo que acababa de leer. Era traumático, perturbador, horrible. ¿Cómo creería alguien que él sería capaz de violar a su hermano menor y seguidamente matarlo? Y lo que es peor... ¿¡Qué clase de anormal pensaría que SU Kaoru preferiría estar con Kyouya que con él, eh! Hum...

Mh, pensándolo mejor eso no había sonado bien. "Estar con él" se refería más bien a... bueno, no es como si... es que el Kaoru del fic casi no le hablaba y se pasaba el día con el sempai, ignorándolo. Y... bueno, era ilógico porque él era lo más importante para su hermano, más allá de que tuviera o no pareja, ¿verdad que sí? ¿No es cierto? Así como Kaoru era lo más importante para si mismo, él tendría que serlo para Kaoru, ¿no?

Es decir, daba igual si Kaoru estaba con alguien, daba igual si era un chico o una chica, daba lo mismo hasta si era una pantera. Él siempre sería la prioridad, ¿o no?

—Kao... —no solían usar diminutivos, pero siendo sincero, le daba pereza pronunciar el nombre completo. Le había costado demasiado esfuerzo leer todo lo que había leído y, además, soportarlo.

—Dime. —asintió el menor, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Me quieres más que a Kyouya, verdad? —preguntó, casi inaudiblemente, desviando la mirada. Y su hermano sonrió, porque aunque Hikaru fuera el más maduro en cuanto a algunas cuestiones, a pesar de que fuera el "dominante" en una supuesta relación inexistente, a pesar de que se mostrara siempre tan seguro de si mismo y de que fuera un 10% más malvado, tenía sus ratos de inseguridad. A pesar de todo, a veces también tenía dudas. Y el menor no dudó a la hora de responder.

—Que tonto eres. —murmuró, sonriendo—. Es obvio que la respuesta a eso es no. Kyouya es del tipo cool, ¿recuerdas? jamás podrás ganarle —terminó, ganándose un almohadazo.

Y ese fue el principio de una pelea de almohadas, de varios mordiscos y golpes leves, de un juego más. Cuando la contienda terminó y ambos se desplomaron, exhaustos, Kaoru sólo le susurró algo, por si habían quedado dudas.

—Más que a nadie —y le revolvió el cabello. Hikaru entendió a que se refería, sonrió. Contesto con un "yo igual".

Pero no durmieron en ese momento. No porque ese también fue el principio de una nueva y terrible obsesión que provocó que se quedaran despiertos hasta muy tarde leyendo.

—El fanfiction es una adicción, aunque no es seguro que no sea perjudicial para la salud —susurró Kaoru, incorporándose y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la computadora.

—Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo. —rió Hikaru, con una nota de ironía en la voz, siguiéndolo. A seguir enviciándose con esa cosa tan rara, se ha dicho.

* * *

**Como bien dice Hikaru, es posible que descubran si es o no perjudicial en el próximo capítulo. Si quieren, por supuesto xD**

**That's all. No duden en marcarme lo que sea (espero comentarios con algo más de contenido, ¿puede ser? no es que no los aprecie, de hecho el hecho del comentario en sí ya es genial, pero me gustaría si le pusieran un poco de onda ;_; háganme saber si les gustó ;_;)**

**¡Mil besos!**

**Rochu**


End file.
